risenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Initiation
Requirements of receiving the quest * You need to complete the test of the Masters Quest and the Quest a Worthy Weapon. * You need choose (or forced) to be in the Monastery line (Mage or Warrior of the Order) Details Enter the Hall of Holy Flame with Master Ignatius and talk to Inquisitor Mendoza. He will begin the ritual by asking some questions, some of them will be answered automatically, but for some of them you have to choose between two answers The first set of questions: * The first choice (+2 Mana Permanently) * The second choice (+1 Strength Permanently) The second set of questions: * The first choice (+3 Mana Permanently) * The second choice (+1 Strength Permanently) The third set of questions: * The first choice (+5 Health Permanently) * The second choice (+2 Mana Permanently) At last, when the ritual ended, your Fireball, Magic Bullet and Frost Lance spells will have increased by one level. You will also receive the Mage's robes/the robes of the Warrior of the Order (both with +20 Blade protection, +20 Blunt protection, +20 Pierce protection, +10 Fire protection, +10 Magic protection, +10 Ice protection) Rewards Strength/Health/Mana rose according to your answers, Fireball, Magic bullet, Frost Lance (All crystal magic) rise 1 level, receive a new armour and get access to the Hall of Holy Flame. Quest following the Initiation Immediately Follow the Inquisitor (get access to the back of the Volcano Keep where the Commandant forbid you to enter before) A little exploration in the Hall of the Holy Flame Actually, this optional, but after you get access to the Hall of Holy Flame and finish the Quest Follow the Inquisitor, you can explore the Hall of Holy Flame. Firstly, there are two bookstands that will make your Wisdom +6 in total. Secondly, before the Initiation, Master Cyrus have something to trade. If you speak to him before you completed the Quest the Quest of the Masters, he will forbid you to trade with him, so take the opportunity to trade with him, after the quest the Initiation, you will not find him again in the Hall of the Holy Flame until you find him in the East Coast and repair the Damaged Golden Disk in Chapter 2. Finally, there is a small room (Probably the room of the Inquisitor Mendoza) under the Hall of Holy Flame. Go straight and you will see a path on your left hand side. Go down the stairs and you will find a room. You will find a Writing Desk, a Alchemy table, a Cupboard and a Lv 3 Treasure Chest. If you are in the line of the Monastery and you got Cid out of the town, you will probably have to use a Open Locks Scroll or learn Lockpicking from Patty. The Chest contains: A Strong Healing Potion, Strong Mana Potion, Tea The treasure chest contains: 250 Gold coins, Strong Mana Potion, an apple, Levitation Scroll, Berserker Scroll Nobody will attack you even you clear out the chest just after you get access to the Hall of Holy Flame so it is worthwhile. Do not miss this place! Category:Risen Quests Category:Volcano Keep